


No One Said Akuma Victims Were Indestructable

by Gkyhdjr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: more akuma victims to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gkyhdjr/pseuds/Gkyhdjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the drawings by http://tides-miraculous.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Miraculous users may be indestructible, but no one said anything about the akuma victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Said Akuma Victims Were Indestructable

**Author's Note:**

> Check out http://tides-miraculous.tumblr.com/ for the drawings based on this. I wish I could do them justice, because they are amazing.
> 
> Yeah so this will just be a different kind of series, based around each akuma victim, if they were able to get injured badly. And how, even in their villainous forms, they can still cry, and be hurt. Hopefully they are mildly entertaining or thought prevoking. 
> 
> (Also, yes, I go back and watch the episodes to try and have accuracy. Though some, for more drama, I make up even if it isn't necessarily in the episode.)

Episode one: Stormy Weather/ Climatika

Rage. That seemed to be the sole emotion that filled Aurore’s body when she heard the results. Sixty-four? She lost by sixty-four? She couldn’t even be bothered to listen to what the announcer, Alec, was saying, she was so enraged. Her grip tightened around her parasol, not even caring if she snapped it in half. With a glare sent Alec’s way, she fled from the room. 

She hastily pushed the button on the elevator, her anger making her patience wane down to almost nothing. She swore she was almost about to break the button when the doors opened to her, and she stormed in, her head hanging low. And once she was in, she backed herself up against the wall, and vented out her frustrations, alone. 

She was supposed to win. She who was the most eligible, had more talent, and was more confident than Mireille could ever desire to be. Her anger grew.

Though that anger was quickly dashed and replaced with fear and terror, as the lights of the elevator jolted her to her knees, and the lights turned off. Then she noticed, slipping through the crack of the elevator door, a black butterfly. She swatted at it with her parasol as it drew nearer, then, in an effort to shield herself, she opened it. Though as soon as she did, her vision faded, everything went black, and a deep voice filled her head…

And then moments later, Stormy Weather stepped out of the elevator.

:::::::.....::::::::

The first injury, was when she dropped down too quick from flying. It hadn’t been either of the heroes’ faults, but it still hurt. She swore when her heels roughly hit the ground, her ankle was sprained. But that voice in her head, and her anger, urged her past it. Most of the rest of the time, she flew as to avoid putting pressure on it.

The second came, ironically, by her own fault. It was a double hit, really. She swung her cursed parasol hard in her anger, making a sharp pain spring out in her shoulder. Then seconds later, an object came flying by, hitting her in the same shoulder, making her skin bloom purple and blue, mixed with the red of her blood. Tears briefly welled up in her eyes, and she held her hurt arm with her hand. She briefly reached up and felt her shoulder, getting some blood on her white gloves. She quickly wiped it off on the side of her dress, but the white was stained. She kept going. That voice in her head kept rekindling her anger, and desire for revenge.

The third came when Chat Noir knocked down the large billboard, sporting her own face. She was able to blast through it so it didn’t hit her full on, but a chunk of it came by and hit her elbow, once again causing the darkness of a bruise to form through her white gloves, which were torn like the cloth on her shoulder was. But in the rush of the moment, she barely noticed it. 

The fourth was when Ladybug yanked her down by her hurt ankle. She screamed in panic and pain as she was dragged back down to the earth. Ladybug would pay for that. 

The fifth happened when the spinning piece of metal hit her hand, causing her parasol to fly from her hand. Her hand stung badly as she kept falling, and vaguely she could see blood coming from it. It didn’t seem fair. She had hit both Ladybug and Chat Noir with everything she had. She’d blown them away. She threw cars at them. A bus at them. Yet, they remained unscathed while her clothes were ripped in many different places, and she had bad bruises and blood on all different parts of her body. 

The final blow happened when she finally hit the ground. Instantly, the wind was knocked out of her, and her lungs heaved for air, and her back seemed to explode with pain. Once again, tears of pain filled up her eyes. How badly she was hurting all over. For a moment that was all she felt, the pain, before that deep voice in her head urged her to get up, and get her parasol back. But it was too late. When she finally sat up, still trying to find her breath, Ladybug snapped her beloved parasol in half. She wanted to be mad. But all there was, was light, and the voice urging her on was gone.

And then there sat Aurore, confused, but alright.

For many week after the akuma attack, Aurore kept feeling pains. Around her ankle. On her shoulder. Her elbow. Her wrist. And for a few days after, her back ached. But there was no evidence of any injuries. At least, she didn’t think so, until weeks later when she noticed a small scar on her elbow, as well as a small patch of scarred skin on her shoulder.


End file.
